warriors_the_forgotten_generationfandomcom-20200215-history
Blizzardmist
Description Blizzardmist is a large, fluffy tom. He's a silver lynx point tom with golden yellow eyes. His pelt and size resembles that of a ragdoll cat but not fully, he's a bit smaller than the average ragdoll but not by much as he's still a large cat. Personality Blizzardmist is usually a pretty chilled out tom. He usually tends to think things through before acting but sometimes if his emotions get bottled up, he'll say what's on his mind and spill out his thoughts to the closest cat and that tends to backfire on him most of the time. He's also the first to worry about the cats in the leader or deputy position for some reason, hoping they don't act recklessly or become power hungry. It's probably something to do with his past or he's just overly cautious, it's difficult to tell since Blizzardmist can be a bit secretive at times. History Blizzard grew up outside of the territory, originally from the barn but he traveled a lot when he reached 6 moons old. He crossed paths with a young she-cat named Copperpaw. The two cats did not get along at first but Copperpaw managed to talk the tom into joining Windclan, under the new name of Blizzardpaw with Fernthroat as his mentor. Over time, Blizzardpaw grew close to Copperpaw through playful and teasing means. They unknowingly fell in love with each other and confessed the night after their vigil when they became Blizzardmist and Copperpounce. They were quick to become mates and decided to wait to have kits. Blizzardmist gained a she-cat named Marigoldpaw as an apprentice but the training didn't last long as the she-cat passed away from illness a couple moons into their training. Copperpounce ended up cheering up her mate by giving him the news that they were expecting a litter of kits. The news didn't last long as when Blizzardmist reached 18 moons old, Copperpounce had complications during the kitting so both her and their unnamed kit ended up passing on to Starclan as well. Blizzardmist became distant with the clan, only talking when he felt that he needed to. He felt truly lost and alone. Eventually, Rabbitstar decided to try to help Blizzardmist out of his sorrowful thinking by giving him another chance at mentoring an apprentice. Blizzardmist gained Tumblepaw as an apprentice and does his best to mentor the young tom. Blizzardmist finished Tumblepaw's training after Rabbitstar's death as Tumblepaw earned the name Tumbleswirl. He ended up bonding with the new leader, Juniperstar, and somehow managed with a small crush on the tom after they stayed curled up in the medicine den together. Eventually Blizzardmist got sick during leafbare and it took almost half the season for him to recover from whitecough. He ended up confessing his feelings towards Juniperstar when the leader came to visit him while he was sick. Juniperstar rejected him though so Blizzardmist has been mostly avoiding the leader to avoid any awkward encounters or conversations. He's not sure how to act towards Juniperstar anymore as he fears that he has made their relationship worse rather than make it better. He tends to think to himself that he wishes he could take back that confession and keep his feelings bottled up just so their friendship wouldn't be affected by it. As a result of avoiding the leader, Blizzardmist tends to keep himself busy by going on hunts or border patrols. During a small patrol with Oleanderstream, they encountered a rogue mother and two of her kits. Sadly, the mother and one of the kits were dead after being hit by a monster on the thunderpath. He didn't want to leave the kit to die. After he buried the deceased mother and kit, he decided to take the living kit back to Windclan so it'd have a better chance of surviving, planning on taking full responsibility of the kit. The only downside of bringing the kit back to Windclan is that he couldn't avoid Juniperstar for this. Luckily, it wasn't a long conversation as he had to introduce Hickorykit to a queen, Snowthrush, and Cardinalkit so Hickorykit could get settled in the clan before it got too late. Relationships Red Flower (Crush/Love) ~''Copperpounce'' (former mate), Hickorykit (adoptive daughter) Pink Flower (Best Friends) ~None Orange Flower (Trusted Friends) ~Juniperstar (fading/awkward crush) Green Flower (Close Friends) ~Tumbleswirl (former apprentice) Blue Flower (Friend) ~''Rabbitstar'', Brambleheart Purple flower (Acquaintances) ~''Marigoldpaw'' (former apprentice), Bjorn (current apprentice), Fawnleap, Oleanderstream White Flower (Neutral) ~Most of his clan, Fernthroat (former mentor), Quill (father), Azita (mother) Black Flower (Dislike/Enemy) ~None Category:Windclan Category:Tom Category:Warrior